halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edgar, Allen, and Poe
"''It's not how you start, it's how you finish!"' '"'''''It ain't over till it's over."' '"And it ain't over! Is it over?" ~ Edgar, Allen, and Poe '''Edgar, Allen, and Poe are Spookley's three comedic spider friends from the movie Spookley the Square Pumpkin. '' Personality Edgar Edgar the spider is the gruff leader of the good-natured group of spiders. He is a lovable little spider, and although his intentions might seem good, a second motive is usually thrown into his decisions. An example is when he decides to help Spookley in the Jack-a-Lympics. Although he felt empathy for Spookley, his true intent was to get the candy corn crown. Edgar is also fond of jokes. Allen Allen the spider is a good friend to Edgar and Poe and a great team player at that. He is usually the quiet, but intelligent, one of the group. He usually only speaks when he has something important to say, or to correct Edgar and Poe when it comes to misleading information. Poe Poe the spider is the chubby, lovable, sweet spider of the group. He has a very innocent personality and not very bright in most aspects. He is much more simple in mind than the other spiders, and is much more good-natured than them as well. Usually what he puts his mind to is his true intent, although he still follows Edgar's lead. Appearance All three spiders have similarities in appearance. Edgar, Allen, and Poe are three purple spiders with light purple striped legs and arms. They also have light purple spots on their bodies and sharp fangs. Edgar Edgar has green eyes, yellow "freckles" on his face and a tuft of purple hair on top of his head. Allen Allen has light purple eyes, yellow "freckles" on his face like Edgar, purple eyebrows and no hair. Poe Poe is chubby and has red eyes, no "freckles", bushy purple eyebrows, and a few short strands of hair on top of his head. Media Appearances Books * none Movies * Spookley the Square Pumpkin * ''Spookley and the Christmas Kittens Productions * Spookley the Square Pumpkin: The Musical Role Edgar, Allen, and Poe befriend Spookley in the movie when they find him sitting alone in the patch and wondering what is so special about Halloween. After telling him how special pumpkins are to Halloween, they encourage Spookley to compete in the Jack-a-Lympics so he can be the pick of the patch on Halloween. Although their true intent is to get the candy corn crown, these three spiders teach children that if they believe in themselves they can accomplish anything. One of the spiders, Poe, also teaches us that it’s ok to love someone who is much different from you. Trivia * Spookley's spider friends were named after the American poet Edgar Allen Poe. * Edgar's voice actor, Rick Jones, also voices Little Tom. * Edgar makes a joke saying that he and the other spiders are in web design. This is a reference to the career in which people design flyers, billboards, signs and other forms of media. * In real life, only the female spiders can spin webs. * Poe has a crush on Bella and she returns his feelings. * Apparently, Edgar, Allen, and Poe can use their webs as a parachute. * Not only do these spiders like jokes, but they also enjoy juggling. Category:Characters Category:Character groups Category:Male Characters